


You're Like A Great Interlude

by SirenSpark



Category: Chosei Kantai Sazer X, Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSpark/pseuds/SirenSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody has to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Like A Great Interlude

It didn't start there, but that part didn't matter. Eiji pushed the willowy brunet down onto the bed within that small space above the Cous Cousier that he called home. No one was around that day, and maybe that was for the better.

Their hands explored, pushing past layers of clothes and feeling along warm skin, delighting in the sounds the other would make. Lips would kiss fire and leave burning trails before crashing into one another, causing a whimpering moan from the Sazer as he gripped and pulled the Rider closer to him.

They weren't lovers, regardless of their bodies being pushed up against one another, hands roaming and pleasing. They weren't seeking love from the kisses they littered the other with, nor companionship from how well their bodies aligned against each other. One day there was a single kiss. That single kiss led to other kisses. Other kisses ignited the desire to explore. 

Now they laid together-- or more accurately, _rolled_ together as the younger smiled calmly from atop the other man, playfully pinning his arms above his head. A reassuring kiss was shared, along with instructions for the rider not to move. Sure, he could have disobeyed, but Kane's legendary pout was a powerful weapon against his willpower. 

He would have never expected for the teen to not only take charge, but fully dominate the act of passion as he did. That said, he had absolutely no complaints. Eiji was more than satisfied with having his best friend inside him, trusting and rocking together in time and kisses smothering any rather loud, telling noises either'd chance to make between their heated lips.

Afterwards, Kane threw an arm over the chest of the rider and his head rested against his shoulder with their legs entangled. A happy and content hum came forth as Eiji, petting his hair gently, cuddled in closer. He smiled warmly on their bare comfort. Although their usual time together was not as heated and passionate, cuddling and being close to each other was something they did quite often. Usually, though, they had clothes on. The close capacity eased their mind of the duties that requested their absolute attentions outside the bedroom walls.

Maybe it was ten, thirty minutes, or even possibly a little over an hour later when they began to stir. Night had fallen and the stars were already out gleaming. They dressed while looking out the window at the stars. Kane pointed out the area of the sky he hailed from as Eiji pulled a tie-dye shirt over his head and smoothed the fabric over, adjusting his pants afterwards. Eiji, in turn, regaled him with stories of the very few times he ever went to space, fighting alongside Kamen Rider Fourze. 

Eiji was easily lost in the warmth of simple conversation with his close friend-- that is until his room-mate flew into the very window he was looking out of. The bird silently moved past him, reached for the youth and very bluntly told him to leave. The similarity between their faces was eerie, and uneased him. Not wanting trouble, Kane complied, smiled, and said his goodbyes to Eiji before taking his leave. This confrontation was not something that made the rider feel good, but he had to give Ankh credit for at least being vaguely civil in kicking his friend out, this time, at least.

The room fell silent for a time after that. Ankh was content to perch while Eiji sat on the bed, keeping his gaze to the sky. He wasn't sure when Ankh came down and sat next to him silently, but Eiji didn't move away. He reached out for the Greeed's hand and laced their fingers together, feeling the bird curl in on him and rest his head against his shoulder. It made him smile just a bit, but he didn't comment on it. 

As long as Ankh never knew what happened when he wasn't around, Eiji could be content.


End file.
